


The noodles that came from SPACE

by Nekomiya



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Crack, Kinda, Other, Pasta, Tentacles, aye, bruh, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiya/pseuds/Nekomiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 spoopy. Noiz had no idea that when he ordered pasta that it was actually PASTA from SPACE. actual SPACE PASTA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The noodles that came from SPACE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noizsdick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=noizsdick).



_Three months ago_

Noiz scratched his stomach lazily as he reclined backwards in his computer chair. He had been on google for quite some time now. Searching for cute bunnies. rabbits, hares, Noiz, Aoba Seragaki, blue haired twinks with a nice ass, memes, porn for memes, and so on. It had been close to five hours since he had started his google search and now he was hungry. 

His stomach made the rumblies. He frowned in reply. 

"What is it tum tum? Do you want some yum yums?" He asked his stomach in a baby voice. 

'Grrrllghhh.' His stomach replied. Looks like it was hungry. 

"Pizza or Pasta?" 

The skin on his stomach knotted itself into the word of 'pasta.' 

"Okay bruh I got you." 

The blond took hold of his coil and dialed up his favorite pasta place. It was just around the block but he really didn't feel like getting up nor actually walking over there. It was like a block away. That's like... a block away. Once he dialed the number, he spoke to the person. 

"Hello, welcome to Noodles & Company can I take your order?" 

"Yeah... I'll have a bowl of your finest spaghetti and meat balls. Make that two."

"Ok. This is Noiz, correct? We will have your order soon. The total price will be $15! Thank you."

"Yeah this is Noiz. Coolio."

He hung up on the call and looked upwards at the ceiling. Soon. Soon he would have pasta. Yes good.

\-- Well, that was three months ago.

His pasta never came.

Noiz didn't come either.

Like, he didn't even bother to go check up on it. it was gone poof bye

But then, one day there was a knock on the door.

He groaned in annoyance and crawled to the door from his spot on the floor. There was no way he'd walk right now nah. Making it to the door, he opened it to see the delivery person with his pasta at hand.

"Hello! Here is the pasta you ordered. No payment needed. Okay bye." The person scurried back after throwing the foot onto the ground. Luckily, the container was still on them. The delivery person jumped onto their space ship and went back to pigfarts. 

"What the fuck," Noiz began but shrugged it off. "Free food ayy."

Before he could even attempt to open the box, it opened by itself. Out came long strands of noodles dripping with marinara. The noodles grew bigger and bigger until they were thick and pulsing. 

Noiz, having no idea what the fuck was happening, stared at the noodles with eyes as big as causers. That was fucked up. He knew it was fucked up. Oh damn. 

The noodles latched onto his body and hoisted it up into the air. It tangled itself around his body and coated it in red. His clothing was torn off and devoured by the pasta's newly formed mouth at the end of one of the noodles. In the distance, there was a shout of joy since the meme was being de-memeified. 

Floating in the air, naked, scared, and hungry, Noiz squirmed around in attempt to release himself. He growled with anger as the slimy food's tentacles only seemed to ensnare him more and more. 

"Let me go! Stupid fucking pasta! I like pizza more than you anyway!" He exclaimed while biting down against one of the noodles. 

The pasta cried a little because it's feelings were hurt. Noiz you little shit that was mean. It decided to get it's revenge on Noiz by spreading apart his arms and legs. A noodle began to slide upwards on Noiz's noodle and coil around it. 

"B-Bastard! Stop that!" 

Noiz could only sit there and allow whatever was happening happen. The feeling of the warm noodles tightening and pumping against his dick was strange. It felt like other dicks were touching his dick but like... weirder. Little by little, blood rushed into his half hard arousal until it sprung to life. He swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut. 

"S-stop... Please-!" 

The pasta jacked Noiz off with noodles as three other noodles worked behind him. They spread open his ass cheeks and a larger noodle rubbed around his entrance lovingly. It's delicious juices were making Noiz moist and lubricating him up pretty well. 

A dark blush formed on the German's cheeks and his brows knitted together with embarrassment. Soft moans and mewls went past his lips and filtered through the air with all of the sloppy other sounds from the food. His toes curled and he awaited for the worst part to come. His dick was fully hard by this point and dripping it's own causes. 

The noodle slipped in and shoved itself deeply inside of Noiz. It felt up his most inner walls and brushed against the right and wrong places. 

"F-fuck!" Noiz cried out with pain when his ring of muscles was suddenly stretched and threw his head back. He moaned loudly and cried a little as the tentacle noodle thing thrust in and out of his pooper. Sometimes, it would hit his sensitive bundle of nerves, but other times it would fuck up and hit somewhere wrong. Either way, it hurt but also felt amazing. 

"Yeah... Y-Yeah... Fuck me- Fuck me pasta- H-hah! Shit-!" He hissed inbetween his rough panting. The noodle was so large that it began to go too deep and a bulge was present through Noiz's stomach every time it moved.

Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and blurred his vision, the smell of meat filled his nostrils, the feeling of being violated by his second favorite food, the sounds of how sloppily it was moving, and the sounds of himself enjoying it... It was a magical experience.  

The pace of the thrusts quickened and Noiz's pale green orbs snapped open. A wry smile was on his face and he arched his back. 

"Y-Yes! Fc- Right there! Y-Pasta! Pasta- Oh... Yeah-! Baby don't hurt me- No m-more! sPACE JAM-" With that, he came hard onto himself and the noodles. 

The noodle inside of him pulsed and released it's thick, hot, steamy, marinara deep inside of his ass. 

THEN NOIZ WOKE UP ON THE TABLE WITH AOBA'S AND HIS OWN DINNER.

He looked down at the bowl of noodles that was currently residing on his peen and frowned. 

"...? Wait... Did that not happen?" He shrugged it off and grabbed onto the rest of the bowl and thrust his dick into the pile of noodles. 

Noiz moaned and fucked the bowl of noodles. It felt like worms to be honest but hey it was noodles. 

Aoba crashed through the kitchen door and started screaming. 

"Noiz! What the fuck are you doing!?" 

"Pasta is my favorite dish. I'm fucking it." 

"Noiz no! Stop!" 

Then Aoba grabbed his space gun and shot Noiz with it.

A net covered Noiz and the noodles, but he did not care. He continued to fuck the pasta. 

Aoba left. 

Noiz was alone. 

So alone.

B ut wait

pasta 


End file.
